


Who's Most Likely to...

by sportarobbiephan



Series: Most Likely [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), LazyTown, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Mentalist
Genre: Arachnophobia, Crack, Drinking Games, Elves are lightweights, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Food Testing, No Plot/Plotless, Past Relationship(s), Pigtails would be pulled, mentions of Jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Just as the title suggests. My favorite characters from my favorite shows play a drinking game of "Who's Most Likely"





	Who's Most Likely to...

Beers are passed around, nonalcoholic for the designated drivers - Teresa and Ithrottaalfurinn. The rules are simple. Everyone writes down a "most likely to" on a card and places it face down in the middle of the circle. The card is drawn, and everyone can opt to who is "most likely to." The person with the most votes takes a drink.

 

**1\. Who is most likely to be dramatic:**

 

Dan: Sharpay  
Phil: Robbie  
Patrick: T'resa  
Kimball: Jane  
Robbie: Glanni  
Glanni: Me  
Chad: Sharpay  
Ryan: Shar  
Sharpay: Ry  
Ithro: Glanni  
Teresa: Jane  
Sportacus: Glanni?

 

Three for Sharpay, but four for Glanni. Glanni raises a toast and drinks.

 

**2\. Who is most likely to be happy all the time?**

 

Dan: Phil  
Phil: Sportacus  
Patrick: Sportacus  
Kimball: Phil  
Robbie: The Blue Elf  
Glanni: Mustard Man's brother  
Chad: The blue guy  
Ryan: Sportacus  
Sharpay: Strykur  
Ithro: Lil' Bro  
Teresa: Sportacus  
Sportacus: Uh, me, I guess?

 

While Phil is chosen twice, Sportacus has it. He eyes the beer cautiously before taking a sip and resisting the urge to spit it back out. Robbie laughs.

 

**3\. Who is most likely to be mad all the time?**

 

Dan: Cho  
Phil: Robbie  
Patrick: Sharpay  
Kimball: Robbie  
Robbie: Me  
Glanni: Sharpay  
Chad: Sharpay  
Ryan: Robbie  
Sharpay: Robbie  
Ithro: Sharpay  
Teresa: Sharpay  
Sportacus: Robbie, but I wish he wasn't

 

Cho has one vote, and the rest is for Robbie and Sharpay. Robbie wins six to five, and he easily lets the beer slide down his throat.

 

**4\. Who is most likely to lie?**

 

Dan: Glanni  
Phil: Glanni  
Patrick: Glanni  
Kimball: Glanni  
Robbie: Glanni  
Glanni: Robbie  
Chad: Glanni  
Ryan: Sharpay  
Sharpay: Ryan  
Ithro: Glanni  
Teresa: Jane  
Sportacus: Glanni pretended he was Robbie

 

Glanni definitely leads this one and gladly takes the drink.

 

**5\. Who is most likely to get a tattoo?**

 

Dan: Me  
Phil: Kimball  
Patrick: Kimball  
Kimball: Me  
Robbie: Glanni  
Glanni: Robbie has one  
Chad: So does Ithro  
Ryan: I have a tattoo  
Sharpay: I went with Ry  
Ithro: I have one  
Teresa: Glanni  
Sportacus: Ithro

 

This was a split with several confessions. Only one for Dan and Robbie apiece. Three for Kimball. Two for Glanni and two for Ryan. But three for Ithottaalfurinn, so he takes a drink.

 

**6\. Who is most likely to date a celebrity?**

 

Dan: Sharpay  
Phil: Glanni  
Patrick: Kimball. He has zing.  
Kimball: Only that one time, with clothes you bought me.  
Robbie: Sharpay'd do it for the tabloids.  
Glanni: Are you forgetting your little escapade with Chef Pablo, Baby Bird?  
Chad: You dated a chef? [shrugs] Still, I'd say Ryan  
Ryan: No, it'd be Glanni  
Sharpay: Hello! It'd be me.  
Ithro: Robbie seems like the type to find a celebrity down on his luck.  
Teresa: Rude. I see Jane dating a celeb.  
Sportacus: Um... Phil? You're pretty... relaxed around famous people.

 

That's three for Sharpay; two for Glanni, Patrick and Robbie; one for Kimball, Ryan, and Phil. Results are tallied and Sharpay takes her drink.

 

**7\. Who is most likely to be afraid of spiders?**

 

Dan: Phil  
Phil: Dan  
Patrick: T'resa  
Kimball: Lisbon  
Robbie: Glanni  
Glanni: Eight legs and all those eyes? Damn straight they scare me.  
Chad: Ryan  
Ryan: Sharpay  
Sharpay: Danforth  
Ithro: Sporty  
Teresa: Jane  
Sportacus: Eugh... I don't like them.

 

One for Phil, Dan, Ryan, Sharpay, Patrick, and Chad. Two each for Glanni, Teresa and Sportacus. The twos take a drink.

 

**8\. Who is most likely to die for doing something stupid?**

 

Dan: Me  
Phil: Me  
Patrick: Me  
Kimball: Jane  
Robbie: Me  
Glanni: Me  
Chad: Robbie  
Ryan: Sharpay  
Sharpay: Ryan  
Ithro: Glanni  
Teresa: Jane  
Sportacus: ... uh... Ithro

 

A lot of self-blame is passed around and Ithro is offended. However, Patrick has three votes and drinks.

 

**9\. Who is most likely to be married first?**

Dan: Uh... Sharpay  
Phil: Definitely Sharpay  
Patrick: I think Teresa will marry Mashburn  
Kimball: [raises an eyebrow] Probably be Ryan  
Robbie: Ithro. I can see you settling down before anyone else in this brood  
Glanni: [raises an eyebrow] I concur. Ithro, wanna get hitched?  
Chad: Ryan'll marry Kelsi.  
Ryan: I'm gay, you dolt. Chad'll marry Taylor.  
Sharpay: They aren't dating anymore, Ry. I am going to marry Troy.  
Ithro: I wouldn't waste my time, Sharpay. Sure, Glaepur, let's get married. You're all invited.  
Teresa: Then Ithro, obviously.  
Sportacus: Congratulations, Ithrottaalfurinn!

 

Ithro wins, takes a drink and wonders how serious Glanni was since he runs away.

 

**10\. Who is most likely to get food poisoning?**

Dan: Phil. You eat anything.  
Phil: So do you!  
Patrick: [shrugs] I do too. Not going to lie.  
Kimball: Jane. Absolutely.  
Robbie: [shrugs] Sportaflop will get poisoned.  
Glanni: [runs back] Because you feed him sugar. If he were a girl, you'd pull her pigtails.  
Chad: Where did you go? And Ryan'll get food poisoning after checking Sharpay's food.  
Ryan: I don't do that, and I'm not about to start. Ithro got poisoned, like, three weeks ago.  
Sharpay: So? Now he's marrying his poisoner. You're tasting my food and you'll get poisoned.  
Ithro: I'll stick with me. [is given a ring by Glanni] Wow... is that a real diamond?  
Teresa: I'll stick with Jane.  
Sportacus: I guess me... why would Robbie pull my pigtails?

 

Patrick has three, and so do Sportacus and Ithro. They take a drink.

 

**11\. Who is most likely to go skydiving?**

Dan: Sportacus  
Phil: Jane  
Patrick: Sportacus. I'm afraid of heights.  
Kimball: Ithro  
Robbie: Sportabird  
Glanni: My fiance  
Chad: Sportacus  
Ryan: Ithro  
Sharpay: Ithro  
Ithro: Me  
Teresa: Sportacus  
Sportacus: Me

 

Aside from one vote to Jane, the rest is split between the Strykur brothers. Six to Sportacus and five to Ithro. Sportacus takes another unfortunate drink, very tipsy now.

 

**12\. Who is most likely to get arrested?**

  
Dan: Me  
Phil: Dan  
Patrick: Me  
Kimball: Jane. He's already done it before.  
Robbie: Glanni. You've done it before.  
Glanni: Robbie. So have you.  
Chad: Sharpay.  
Ryan: Shar.  
Sharpay: You were in that cell with me, Ry.  
Ithro: Glanni.  
Teresa: Jane.  
Sportacus: ...

 

Well, Sportacus passed out. He slumped on Dan, who was mildly freaked out. Phil got up and pulled Dan away, so Sportacus is reaching out for Patrick. Patrick wins by three and takes his last drink. The game is over. Only seven out of twelve even drank. Dan, Phil, Kimball, Chad, and Ryan lucked out. Robbie and Sharpay each had one, and Teresa had two. Ithro and Patrick had three. Glanni had four, and Sportacus was decked out with five.

 

Kimball takes his keys from Teresa and offers to drive Patrick home. Ryan snags his keys from Ithro, offering to take Chad and Sharpay home. Though Chad will have to spend the night. Despite being able to drive himself home and not being drunk in the slightest, Chad agrees. Teresa has an SUV and offers to take Dan, Phil, and Sportacus home. In the last car, Ithro climbs into the driver's seat with Glanni in the passenger's and Robbie gladly stretched out in the back.


End file.
